


Guardian

by SkylerSkyhigh



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Child Dream, Child Nightmare, Destroyer Error, Guardian of Negativity Nightmare, Guardian of Positivity Dream, Guardian of the Multiverse Concept, Older brother Nightmare, Younger brother Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:01:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkylerSkyhigh/pseuds/SkylerSkyhigh
Summary: In the Multiverse, they exist protectors. Guardians. Some are chosen while some are born. They each have their magic to aid them in the protection of the Multiverse.When one dies, another takes their place. Their jobs are needed for the balance.So when their mother, the former Guardian of Negativity/Positivity, her job is handed to her children.But are Nightmare and Dream ready to take on the role? Will this 'Destroyer' help them?





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this without any planning. Like, I literally started writing and came up with this. I'm kind of happy with how this unplanned story turned out. 
> 
> I hope you like it! Leave a comment if you like it! Anyway, read on!

"MAMA! MAMA!" a child cried for his mother, tears running down his face as he sobbed. Why wouldn't he cry? Everywhere around him is ashes.

His once happy beautiful home now reduced to nothing but ash and rubble. He wasn't sure if he was fortune or not to have escaped the fire. He wasn't here at the time. He had been picking apples in the woods. Then it started raining. When he came, his house has been reduced to flames, slowly downed by the rain.

Nightmare sobbed incoherently at the dust pile on the ground just in front of the house. His mother didn't survive the flames. Neither did his brother he assumed.

He has no where to go. No one to turn to. He has nothing.

The small skeleton cried harder, purple tears dripping down his face as he sobbed. Why? Why did this happen to him? _Why?!_

He doesn't want this! He wants his family back! He wants his mother! He wants to be safe. But where can he go? There's no one here. Nobody to turn to or call for help.

And besides, why would he call for help? He's the Guardian of Negativity, well, he is now. Now that his mother is gone, he'll take on the role. But he doesn't know how.

His sobs stopped when he heard crying. He immediately shot up to his feet and looked around to find the source of the crying. He found it coming from a bush. He ran to it and pushed the branches and leaves inside.

He gasped in shock when he found his baby brother, curled up around a burnt blanket sobbing. He...Mother must have saved him but dusted instead.

Dream looks up tearfully when he heard something and gasped when he saw Nightmare. He reaches his arms up to his older brother, sobbing fearfully.

Nightmare stepped out of his stupor and gently lifts Dream up, hushing him softly. "Shh...shh....it's okay Dream. It's okay. Brother's got you."

Dream sniffed and puts his face in Nightmare's shoulder, his crying lessened when he's comforted by the elder. He had been so scared. It was so hot and bright and mother just ran out of the house. But she didn't make it and told Dream to hide. He had been hiding until Nightmare found him.

Dream cried softly, tears soaking Nightmare's shirt. The older brother hushed Dream softly as he turns towards what remained of their home. The place that they had lived in for so long. Their shelter. Their safe place. Now nothing but ashes and rubble.

Now what will he do?

Nightmare winced when he heard someone approaching and looks up to see a very tall person looking at them. Nightmare froze, staring at the person who stared back.

The person is a tall black skeleton with multicoloured eyes inside red eye sockets, blue tears down his cheeks and so many scars. He's wearing a black trench coat with black slacks and red shoes. He also has a silver and gold pendant around his neck with a symbol that Nightmare doesn't recognize.

Nightmare stared at him fearfully, not knowing what to do.

The skeleton looks at the rubble before he frowns down at them. He kneels down to face the terrified kids. " **Hello there. I'm Error.** "

Nightmare stared at the skeleton- Error-fearfully before answering shakily. "I-Im N-Nightmare."

Error nods. " **I know. You're the new Guardian of Negativity. Your brother Dream is the new Guardian of Positivity. The Balance Protectors.** "

Nightmare stares at Error in terror, trembling and holding his whimpering brother. No one should know what they are. It will cause panic in the world. Or that's what his mother told him. "W-Who are you?"

Error smiles softly. " **I'm one of you. I'm also a Balance Protector. I'm the Destroyer.** "

Nightmare stares at Error in shock. A Destroyer? He's heard of a Destroyer but to meet one....

A Destroyer is important in the balance but the most hated. They destroy AUs to make room for more. Same with Nightmare's job. His job is to make sure negativity is present because it is needed for the balance. Hated but needed. That's what Nightmare is afraid about his job.

Error reached into his pocket and pulls out two golden crowns. One is a normal crown with a slight swirl at in front. The other has a symbol of a crescent moon on it.

He hands it to the two boys. " **If you want to, you can take this. I can take you somewhere safe from others. I can protect you until you can protect yourselves.** "

Nightmare looks at the crowns for a moment before looking at Error. "And I'll be a Guardian if I accept?"

Error nods. " **But not at the moment. You will need to grow into your powers first. And I'll keep you safe until you do.** "

Nightmare hesitated. It felt like a deal. And he knows that deals are never good. Should he try? If he agrees, he won't escape being a Guardian. And he'll subject Dream into this thankless and dangerous job. But, at the moment he's between a rock and a hard place. They'll die without help.

Error noticed the hesitation and smiles. " **Don't worry. We'll keep you safe.** "

Nightmare glares at Error. "Just like how you kept mom safe?"

Error looks at the dust pile with a small frown. He sighs softly. " **I'm...sorry. But we couldn't have come in time. The best we could do is make sure she gets a proper funeral.** "

"My mama is dead." Nightmare bites out with tears in his eyes. "Dead because she did this job."

" **And we'll make sure you'll never receive the same fate.** " Error promised.

Nightmare looks at the crowns again and bit his lower lip. "Will we ever get a normal life?"

" **Normal is a relative term.** " Error says. " **What's 'normal' can change overtime or when it's convenient. 'Normal' is what society perceived as a constant. But it changes with every situation. What's normal for one is not for another, and vice versa.** "

Nightmare stayed silent, thinking to himself as he held Dream who is sleeping peacefully by now.

" **If you want,** " Error started softly. " **You can hide your job. You may go to a 'normal' school and live a 'normal' life until you're ready to do this job.** "

Nightmare looks up at Error. "I can choose?"

Error smiles. " **Choosing is a treasure that people take for granted. If one can, they will choose. So yes, you may chose to have a normal life or join us now. It's up to you.** "

Nightmare looks at the crowns again. "W-what if I chose to have a normal life....and live with you?"

" **That it okay." Error says. "I will protect and care for you if you wish.** "

Nightmare nods and takes the crowns, putting one on his skull. "I choose that."

'I just hope I'm not making the wrong choice.' he thought.

Error smiles and nods, standing up and offering his hand. " **Okay. Are you ready?** "

Nightmare shakes his skull and takes Error's hand. "No. But I'll still go."

Error chuckles softly. " **That's the spirit.** "

A portal opened and Error walks through with the kids, leaving no trace that they had ever survived the arson. Just how the perpetrators had hoped. But they didn't know that the kids will grow into their powers. Only time will tell what they will do with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! Leave a kudos/comment if you do! Tell me what you think!


End file.
